Jason's Choice: Friends, Enemies, or Lovers? CANCELLED
by Bismarck Alexander
Summary: Tommy Jarvis has spent 4 years in a secret U.S. government facility, trained by numerous Special Forces agencies from different countries. He has one objective that he knows dangers he'll be in: Capture and/or Kill Jason Voorhees.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Jason's Choice: Friends, Enemies, or Lovers?

Introduction

_I don't own Friday the 13__th__ or any of the characters_

_And I'll probably make Jason talk_

Tommy Jarvis has spent 4 years in a secret U.S. government facility, trained by numerous Special Forces agencies from different countries. He has one objective that he knows dangers he'll be in: Capture and/or Kill Jason Voorhees. Though his true enemy, Tommy will not be doing this alone, he'll joined by several others some of which have actually fought Jason, such as Ginny Field, Chris Higgins, and Tina Shepard. Including several other assigned Special Forces individuals to add some more muscle, but Freddy Krueger gives it away to Jason. Though Jason begins to think differently about killing people, since he'll always believed that if he killed it would bring his mother back to life, but wonders if all worth nothing, that maybe just kill them or just let himself be killed or captured with a fight or maybe…without a fight. Or maybe… just maybe find LOVE share feeling with some of the female survivors. It's time to choose a real happy life, one that he does not have to live with hate, but that's only if he chooses to live or he chooses accept his fate of imprisonment or death.

* * *

Authors notes: Not bad for a start. First story ever.


	2. Chapter 2: Assignment

Jason's Choice: Friends, Enemies, or Lovers?

Chapter 2: Assignment

In a top secret U.S government training facility, Tommy Jarvis having almost spent half a decade be trained by some of the world's elite Special Forces to do one dangerous mission: Capture and/or kill Jason Voorhees. Tommy was lying on his bed thinking about his goal he's been craving for so many years, years of being tormented by dreams and hallucinations of Jason, who he swore that he would give Jason what he thought he deserved. "Jason." He said to himself. "

I'm personaly going to make sure that you are taken care of after all those times of me witnessing horrific killing sprees." As his anger was starting to rise he heard a knock at the door, he got off the bed and opened it, there he saw the guy whose in charge of the facility.

"Good morning General Heinrich." He said while saluting. "Morning Jarvis." He replied. "I understand that this is going to your last 36 hours here before heading out to Camp Crystal Lake, where you'll get to penalize your favorite hockey player." They both chuckled. "Yes sir." Tommy replied. "Now then, I want you to meet Lt. James Viper." As then, a tall black man, about 6 inches short from Jason's height (Jason's 6'6 by the way) came from around Tommy's bedroom door and stood next to the general.

"Morning sir." He greeted. "Call me Lieutenant, or by name, not sir." He replied with a scowl. "Uhh...y-yes Lt. Viper, understood." He said while saluting. A few second later General Heinrich handed Tommy yellow envelope with a few papers in it. "You'll report with Lt. Viper at the command controll room at 0645 hours." Tommy turned his to the right to check the time, 4:35 A.M. "Don't worry." Said the Lieutenant. "I'll make sure that you get a hot shower and grab some chow." "Thank you James, I'll take over from here, you go grab something to eat."

"Thank you sir." Said the saluting officer before turning to left and started walking down the hall whistling a tune. "Now, when report with James, you'll be assigned with other agents from other organizations, the Marine Core, CIA, SAS, GSG-9, and the Spetsnaz for more muscle, their names', backgrounds' and ranks' are all in the envelope."

"Yes sir." Replied the 26-year old cadet. "Yes, but more importantly you'll also be assigned with a few other young good looking females, just a few years older than you, who are aparently survived Jason's past killing sprees."

"Thank you again sir." Replied Tommy while saluting.

"Have a nice nap and see you at the meeting." "Oh and how's your girl Megan doing is she a mother yet?"

"Three more weeks sir, three more weeks." Said Tommy. "Let's hope you survive knowing if it's a boy or girl."

"Thank you and I hope so too sir." He said while saluting again with the General before he walked away.

* * *

Author Notes: Yeah this kind of took me an hour and a half to write this chapter, hoped you enjoyed it so far I'll be making some more.

P.S. I own the soldier/government characters and that's it.


	3. Chapter 3: Conversing with Your Superior

_At the end of Chapter 2, I mentioned SAS, GSG-9, and Spetsnaz.  
SAS the U.K.'s counter-terrorist/Special Forces group_

_GSG-9 Elite counter-terrorist organization of the German police_

_Spetsnaz the spearhead of Russian army, kind of like the Nazi Waffen S.S. and the ancient Spartans. They fought in Chechnya and_

Jason's Choice: Friends, Enemies, or Lovers?

Chapter 3: Conversing with your superior

It was 6:35 A.M. and Tommy was walking with Lt. Viper from the cafeteria to go to the meeting at the central command, where he'll meet his hand-picked partners.

"How much longer Lieutenant?" Asked Tommy. "Were almost there, so chill the fuck out alright cadet." Replied the 45 year old marine officer, while taking a sip of his coffee.

"So Lieutenant, have you read any information on who were up against?" As Tom asked his senior officer while they were at least 1000 feet away from their destination.

"I have cadet, and I have to say I'm quite eager to meet this adversary of yours, and I hope that he doesn't fucking take his sweet little before he starts swinging his little butter knife around at us (machete), I got plans to do with my grandchild whose just turned 8 last week!" Said Tom's superior as they were 475 feet away from said destination.

"Lieutenant I don't you exactly know who you're up against, it's going to take a lot more than just a few specialists with shotguns and MP5s (submachine gun) to take Jason down, I fought him twice, the second time after I accidently brought him back to life."

"Enough Jarvis." Interrupted the commissioned officer. "You're talking to a mother fucking military officer who grew up in a Chicago neighborhood where Bloods and Crips would come and do 3-5 drive-by shooting every month, and whose also served in the United States Marine Core for the past 25 years and whose job it is to be informed about who he's going up against!" Said the scolding veteran.

"Now try to be a good boy especially in front of the _ladies_, they want to see a soldier filled with confidence." He said as they were walking the doors that lead into a large room filled soldiers, men and women wearing government outfits working on computers and some smoking cigarettes.

As they kept walking through the computer area, they came up to what looked like a conference surrounded by bullet proof glass with two armed guards each outside standing five feet away from the door. As they went through the door, before them there was large round table with at least 15 male and female soldiers and agents, including General Heinrich who was drinking his coffee.

Heinrich set his coffee down and said, "James and Jarvis glad you two boys could make it on time, James sit next to me, Jarvis take a seat between agent Miss Higgins and Spetsnaz Sergeant Sonny Puzikas."

"Yes sir!" Both men responded as they took their seats. "Hi there." Chris said with a yawn and a smile. "Morning." Tommy replied.

"Good morning comrade, can I offer you some vodka?" Sonny said in his heavy Russian accent and handing him a shot of vodka. "Good morning to you too, and no thank you it's too early for me." Tommy replied.

"Alright." Said the Russian specialist taking a sip of vodka. Tommy could swear the first thing he thought when he looked into his eyes was 'cold-blooded killer.'

"Alright, now on to business." Started the General.

"We all know why we're here?" He asked. Everyone nodded, but in another realm they were being watched. Freddy Krueger said to himself "Finally, now to hear the plan against the

hockey puck." The dream demon said while chuckling.

* * *

Authors Notes: Hey sorry if it wasn't good enough it took me a few hours to type it all down, and I think it took me 10-15 minutes trying to get it posted but I did. In the next chapter or maybe the next two chapters I'm going to go to Jason talking and seeing how he feels and I'll probably go to the team's load out.

By the way this is me combining Freddy vs Jason with the remake of Friday the 13th. I'm trying to make Jason, Tommy, Ginny, Tina, and Chris look younger then they would now. This story takes place 4-5 years after Freddy Vs Jason.

And I'll probably include Meagan in the next two chapters

Its 9:40 PM, I'm supposed to be in bed


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

_I own all soldier/government characters_

_I don't own Friday the 13__th__or any characters_

_And I can't promise this chapter may be long enough for you_

Jason's Choice: Friends, Enemies, or Lovers?

Chapter 4: The Meeting

As everyone sitting in their assigned seats, yawning and rubbing their eyes', since going to a government meeting at 6:45 AM wasn't an easy thing to do unless you had a wakeupcall.

"Alright." Started the General, which was the wakeupcall. "I want to thank you all for coming and you all know, or most of you know why I called this meeting?" Asked the General taking another sip of his coffee, his mug read 'its called Ameri-can not Ameri-can't, as he sat his mug down, Sonny Puzikas responded "I think we all know why were he comrade Heinrich." He said while tracing a scar with two fingers, going down from his cheek to his neck and looking at everyone else in the room while they nodded. "Thank you Sonny." Responded the General. "But we need to make sure that Agent Jarvis knows his new little friends." "And so make that hid new friends know why they've been chosen." Again everyone nodded.

"Tom, who we have here are **Marines**: Lt. James Viper obviously, Sgt Amy Gott, Corprol Mary Williams, another African American with thick glasses Pvt. Dexter Winters, Pvt. John Sanders, his sister Medical Officer Sarah Sanders, and Corprol Frank Garcia.

**SAS Agents**: Lieutenant George Mactavish, another black man about the same height as Lt. Viper Sgt. Roy Lancelot, and Pvt. James Alfred.

**CIA Agents**: Michael Richards, Alex Hudson, and John Smith.

**GSG-9 Agents**: Sgt. Schroeder Von Stauffenberg, Sgt. Ludwig Bach, Pvt. Hans Ulbricht, and Pvt. Alexander Zimmerman.

And finally the **Russian Spetsnaz**: Sonny Puzikas, Sergei Kravchenko, Ivan Zeitsev, and Alexei Franz.

Just then, out of curiosity Chris Higgins raised her hand, "Yes Miss Higgins?" Responded the General. "Just one question General, where _exactly _do the the GSG-9 come from?"

Hoping that she wouldn't get a sarcastic answer, Sgt. Stauffenberg gave her a respose, "Vhy, ve come from ze great country of Deutschland or Germany, mein freulein." He said in a flirting tone in his German

accent. "I knew that, I was just... _testing _the others." She said with a visible pink blush forming on her cheeks. "Maybe ve can go to mein quarters after za meeting and have a discussion about it viz a _drink._" He said with a grin.

Chris responded with a scoff and crossed her arm over her chest and said, "I'm 33 years old and I have slept with four other men, which gives me experience not to fall for that stuff, same goes with Tina and Ginny!"

"SHUT UP CHRIS!" Tina and Ginny both said in unison, with visible red blushes forming on their faces.

"Besides." Said Tina, "I've only slept with two other men and Ginny's one slept with one." She said while crossing her arms.

"Well the point is _Mr. Stauffenberg _I'm not that east to get with, especially since our target killed some my friends years ago for those actions." She said while tossing her back.

"Vell zat is a shame, since zis assignment very dangerous, it aslo likely that some of us vill be killed on zis assignment, so some of us should probably try to enjoy what little time ve might have." Stauffenbergsaidwhile giving a quick look to everyone in the room who gave each other a slight nod.

Chris looked at him with an emotionless expression on her and said, "Just for that last, it almost made me fall for that, so I'll think about it." She said while giving him a light glare.

"I'll be vaiting." He said with a grin.

"Will you two shut up now so we can get on with the meeting!" CIA agent Alex Hudson said impatiently.

"Thank you Agent Hudson." Said the General. "Now then Miss Ginny, if you will please?" Asked the General.

Ginny stood up and said, "Yes sir, now then you've all been informed about Jason Voorhees or his history haven't you." She said while tossing her hair back.

"Aye, we have." Said Lt. Mactavishin his rather noticeable Scottish accent. "And its quite a tragedy what he went through when he was a kid and after witnessing his poor mother's death, whether we kill or capture ol' Voorhees, I'll still feel sorry for him, and I hope he understands that if we can capture him." He said while having a sip of Scotch.

Just then Tommy spoke up and said, "You mean when me, **TOMMY **kills him, and nobodies feeling any sorriness for that monster?" After hearing that comment, Ginny and the General looked at each other for a few seconds, then looked at Tommy, who took notice of the new attention.

"Uhh... excuse me Specialist Jarvis, but you don't make any changes to the orders given unless if options have run out during a mission." Scolded the General while raising an eyebrow and giving Ginny permission to speak.

"Yeah, and Jason's not just an an unstoppable killing machine only filled with hatred, but he's as though he's a child, a child filled with loneliness and sorrow trapped within a monster's body!" She said while giving him a serious yet sad glare.

"Thank you Ginny." Said the General.

"Now then, part of the command structure, I'll see to it that all of you are put under the command of Major William Henderson and Captain John Pierre." Said the General, giving the floor to Lt. Viper, "Also tomorrow we'll also be given our equipment and how to use some of them." Ended Lt. Viper.

"Thank you James, and an apology to everyone for how short this meeting was, since it merely gaveeveryone a chance to get acquainted with their new assigned partners." Ended the General before saying, "Dimissed!"

As everyone was leaving the conference room into the large computer area, Sgt. Stauffenberg came up to Chris and said, "Now, how about zat _drink_."

Chris responded with a sigh as she failed trying not give him a smile and said, "I don't know I'm just barely starting to fall for that charm, but I'll probably show up later tonight at 7:45"

"I'll be vaiting." He said with a grin and walked off.

Meanwhile at Camp Crystal Lake, Jason was sleeping, he was exhausted from after killing of 6-8 unwanted/naughty trespassers a few hours ago. While he was sleeping he started to dream, something that rarely does, and when does, he either dreams of being with his mother, or killing naughty teenagers, but this was a new kind of dream that had somewhat familiar surrounding and setting.

Jason found himself standing in a boiler room with catwalks and steamers and pressure meters, and with that everything looked red!

Jason was wondering how he got here in this somewhat familiar place, and as he was about to start walking down a hallway, he hear giggling from what sounded like little girls playing.

He turned his head around and there he saw three little girls jump roping and singing a little creepy, Jason went a little closer to hear them.

The girls were singing, "1, 2 Freddy's coming for you. 3, 4 better lock your door. 5, 6 grab your crucifix. 7, 8 gonna stay up late. 9, 10 never sleep again."

Jason tilted his head to the side and what surprised he said, "Freddy?"

His eyes widened, he said to himself, "Did I just talk?"

Just then an creepy laughter caught his, "Hahahahah... you did hockey puck."

Just turned around and saw what made him angriest the most, "You, Freddy." He angrily said in a child like voice.

"Long time, no see momma's boy." He said with trade mark smile. "You can thank me later for giving you the ability to talk." He said while clinking his claws together.

"What do you want from me uhh...Krueger?" He said while unsheathing his machete and lumbering towards Freddy.

"I've come to warn you Jason, a group of soldiers and some agents are plotting against you." He said while chuckling.

Jason stopped where he was and glared at him and said "Go on."

"Alright now listen closly, you'll be able to thank me for this too, you oversized hockey puck." He said before giving a chuckle.

* * *

Authors Notes: Finally took forever for this one, and the part with Chris and Stauffenberg I'll probably either include that in my next chapter or make a seperate short story of it.

Also the GSG-9 stands for Grenzschutzgruppe Neun, it was formed after the 1972 Munich Olypics Massacre

Look it up. And yes Germany does have small yet highly equiped military.

By the way I guess Ginny would be 29, I know she should be a little much older but its my story same with Tina which she would be 24, I'm trying to make these characters look younger in this story.

Since hey, **Unleash your Imagination.**


	5. Chapter 5: Thoughts and Thinking

_Listen it kind of goes with the chapter, it maybe a little vague but hey it's still my first story._

_Also you're probably wondering why I have so many characters in my story, its because unlike some zombie movies where they have the government send in a squad or or two and they start getting mowed down._

_It makes their survive longer._

Jason's Choice: Friends, Enemies or Lovers?

Chapter 5: Thoughts and Thinking

Jason just stood there like a flag pole or a statue in front of Freddy unsure how to take his warning. He was also unsure and at the same time surprised why Freddy would go out of his and warn Jason about this plot against him.

Its been at least 5 minutes since Jason had just finished hearing Freddy, which he spent at least 10 minutes about everything he knew, the number of enemies, what's they're two options are, he even told him that Tommy, Chris, Ginny, and Tina were in on it, Jason wasn't sure how to respond. "Speechless already?" Asked the Bastard son of a hundred maniacs, "Your still able to talk mama's boy." Freddy said while grinning while pointing his index claw at him.

Jason finally spoke, "Tell me something Krueger." Freddy responded with his usual smile, "The ice goes to the hockey pock, heheheh, go ahead."

"You tried to kill me before so why are telling me about this plan, it could save you a lot of trouble if I'm dead or if spend my entire life somewhere else." He asked curiously like a child.

Just then, Jason felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Freddy putting his arm around Jason's shoulders. "Cuz hockey puck, their mission is to either capture or kill you, but that ass-wipe fan boy of yours, Tommy Jarvis wants to kill you, since he falsely thinks you two are enemies for life." "Your not cheating on me are you?" He asked.

Jason raised an eyebrow under his hockey mask, he wondered what he meant by 'cheating' on him, then it clicked in his head, "Are you saying that?"

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Interrupted Freddy raising his hands. "As I was saying, that bastard Jarvis believes that you are his true enemy, and I meant by cheating, is that I'm suppose to be your true enemy, and he thinks he can interfere by trying to kill you, when really its ME that's suppose to kill you." He was saying while pacing, "So in short, and I can't believe that I'm sayin' this, but I'm actually...echhhgxgchhh...trying to 'cough' help you." He said with a surprised yet disgusted look on his face.

Jason tilted his head to the side before asking, "So you just want to 'help' me so you can me alive long enough to kill me in the near future?"

Freddy chuckled while giving him his answer, "I guess I don't know my own strength, my powers made you a little less of a goddamn retard, but for your answer, yes for the living but no for the killing."

"Since nobody can really kill you, at least not permanently, I want to keep you alive so I can fight you whenever I want, and probably help you or add some creativity to your killing sprees." He said while putting an arm around his large shoulders again before adding, "Huh what do'ya say?" He said while lightly smiling. Jason responded, "Actually Krueger, its been three years since it was first and last time I fought you and..."

"Three and half actually." Freddy interrupted. "Okay, three and a half, and its been at least year now since I've started thinking differently about killing people." He said while looking down at the ground. Freddy's only response was, "Huh." Jason continued, "I mean, I've always believed that killing people and offering their bodies' to my mother's head would bring her back to life." He said while still looking down. "Though no matter how much I kill, I'm wondering if all this killing is worth anything, and I've been thinking if I should..."

"Should what!" Freddy asked impatiently. "If I should... give up killing." He said finally. Freddy just looked at him for a while before asking him with suspicion, "Don't tell me you're going soft on me now, are ya!"

"Of course not!" Jason responded with irritation. "Its just that, since you told me of this plan, I'm starting to wonder if I should accept my fate with or without a fight, or I if should...", Freddy sighed and asked, "Should you what?" "There I ask!"

Jason felt embarrassed on what was to come out of his mouth next, "Maybe I should... find love and share it with one of the female survivors." After hearing that, Freddy had a hard time keeping himself from laughing, "kkhkkkfhkhsjsfj...so who did you have in mind?" He asked curiously. "I don't know maybe I..." Jason was then interrupted again by Freddy, "Damn it! Sorry Jason but I have to go so I'll you before you start getting busy, or start raping the bitches, I mean loving your girlfriends." He said while waving his hand.

"Okay, but me choosing love, is only if I want to, or if I want be locked up or die, with or without a fight... again."

"Alright, seeyah laterz hockey puck, kill a few virgins for me eh!" Freddy said while disappearing.

Jason woke up from his sleep, and sat up holding his teddy bear. "Mr. Teddy were going to start thinking what we want." Jason was relieved he could still talk.

Meanwhile at the Government Facility, Chris was in her quarters what to wear for her date tonight with Schroeder, she was told Ginny and Tina that she going to dress casual, sice they weren't really going anywhere, just his quarters.

Chris pulled out some clothes that happened to be her clothes from the 80's. She pulled out a pair of white jean shorts, tennis shoes and socks, a black pair of underwear and a pink and white bra, to make her look hip, she also pulled out a gold crucifix necklace that she already put around her neck, and finally a Prussian blue, sleevless bottoned up tank top shirt that had large straps around her shoulders. She poofed up her hair and added a pink hair band, the only thing she left alone was make up, she wasn't really a make up wearer. She looked at the clock and read the time, "7:15 PM. I should add some perfume" She said.

* * *

Authors Notes: Finished with this one finally. Took me couple of hours to finish this chapter and yes I'll probably add some sex in the next chapter. I hoped you liked this one and please review.

Thanks and have a goodday especially the ladies


	6. Chapter 6:Thoughts, Conversing, Feelings

_Sorry if its not really enough of a good chapter title, it didn't even take me five minutes to come up with it._

Jason's Choice: Friends, Enemies, or Lovers?

Chapter 6: Thoughts, Conversing, and Feelings

Tommy Jarvis, was sitting at a table in a small break room with some of the other soldiers. He was with Pvt. Dexter Winters, CIA Agent John Smith, Pvt Hans Ulbricht, and Sgt. Amy Gott. Just then, Pvt. Winters decided to ask Tommy about Jason, "So Jarvis, what's you deal with this Voorhees and his gangbangin'?" Tommy looked at him and said, "He killed my mother and tried to kill me twice."

Winters replied, "So wait, he can comeback and if I'm not mistaken, he'll kill any teenager that comes on to his land, and no matter how many times if you shoot him with a pistol, he wont die?" Tommy just nodded. "Damn that's gangsta! That's straight up gangsta nigga!" He said while giving off hand gestures. Amy Gott turnedaround while putting her hair up in a ponytail and said, "So this Jason guy, how many times have you actually fought and killed him? Asked the brunette after finishing her ponytail. "Twice." Tommy answered before adding, "The second time happened when I accidentally brought him back to life."

"You brought him back to life?" Asked a confused Agent Smith. "Yeah, I was with a friend the night he came back.I was driving us to the cemetery that kept Jason's corpse, are goal, or my goal was to cremate Jason's body. So we dug up his grave and opened I up his coffin with a crowbar, but before we lit a fire, I went over and tore out a metal fence post and started stabbing his chest repeatedly with it and when I was done I... left it in there in his chest. So as I got out of his hole to get on with the burning, some stray lightning bolts came out of nowhere and struck the metal fence post that was stuck in his chest and boom, just like that come out of his grave, kills my friend, takes the hockey mask that I had and ran off for help. So I ran to the sheriff's office for help, he thought I was crazy, so tried to grab a shotgun, he locks me up until morning, I met my girl Meagan and some of her friends who were all camp councilors at Forest Green or Camp Crystal Lake that was reopening... so later that evening Jason showed up, I was in a boat on the lake... with some chains and a rock, and when he jumped out of the water, I chained him up through the chained up rock over the boat and into the water and... he drowned." He finished with a apathetic look.

"My God." Said Corporal Frank Garcia as he walking into the break room, followed by the four Spetsnaz, who also heard the conversation. "Strange though." Said Agent Smith. "If I'm not mistaken, five years ago the FBI set a trap and Jason's body to bits. Then there unconfirmed deaths committed from people who were possessed from Jason's spirit or heart. Then, a couple years later, there a were some Jason Voorhees sightings and murders the town of Springwood, Ohio. Not only that, I heard, well as a rumor, I heard that he got into a death match with another man who lived in there on a place called Elm Street. I believe his name was... Freddy Krueger."

"Who is he?" Said a suspicious Tommy. "He was a murderer, a child murderer. He was nicked named the Springwood Slasher. He killed somewhere between 20 and 30 children, before being finally caught, but his case was thrown out of court because the arrest/search warrant wasn't signed probably."

"Search and arrest warrants?" Interrupted Sergei Kravchenko. "When Mother Russia was in her Soviet Union days, you would just be either given a Communist Party runned trial for a real or imagined crime and be sent to jail, or the gulag followed by hard labor that could kill you, or just be shot." Everyone except the Spetsnaz and the CIA agent, gave him a surprised looked. Sonny intervened "Please continue Mr. Smith, I'll will give them the education later." He said while getting a Hershey's Bar and taking a bite. "Thank you Ruski for your Communist revolution there." Remarked Agent Smith. Sonny then gave him a glare before raising his middle finger at him.

John chuckled before continuing, "Anyways, sometime later vigilante mob of parents and some of the police found him in a old boiler room of a power plant where he used to take his victims. That's when he was burned alive."

"I think some of us know the rest of the story." Said Lt. Viper as he came in with General Heinrich, Sgt Roy Lancelot, and Pvt. Sanders. "Some demons from hell offered Freddy a deal for revenge. He was given the power to invade people's dreams... most notably the children of Elm Street or to me more accurate, the children of the parents who killed him, and whatever happens to you in his dream world happens for good... like if we killed you..."

"I think we've heard enough." Said General Heinrich before adding, "And I think we all may know the **_REST _**of the legendary Springwood Slasher's fight with the legendary Crystal Lake Murderer."

"But merely a rumor, more or less." Heinrich ended. Everyone else nodded.

**Meanwhile at Stauffenberg's quarters...**

"AH! Miss Higgins! So glad you could join me. Stauffenberg was wearing German military fatigues.

"I didn't think we were going on the mission now." Chris said humorly as she gestured to come in.

"Please, may yourself comfortable vile I get some vine und a couple of curry bratwursts." He said while going to his small kitchen and wine cabinet.

Chris smiled before saying, "Just to let you know, I took some contraception, if you somehow get me drunk, and also... if you somehow manage to get into my pants while I'm still sober, I'm the one who's on top!"

"Not if I dominate you first." He said while grinning and pouring a couple glasses of Bavarian wine. Chris scoffed at his remarked while tossing he hair before giving a reply, "I like to see you try and no thanks for the sausage I'm not really hungry." Schroeder was walking over to the couch Chris was sitting on while carrying the wine over to her. Schroeder sat down next to her while raising the glass up to his lips before responding, "I'd probably say a joke to respond to that but... I'd rather not" He said while taking a sip of wine. Chris gave off a smirk while raising her glass before asking, "So Schroedy, what does the GSG-9 participate in?" She asked before taking a small sip. "Hmmmm, this is good!" She complemented.

"Danke, it is Bavarian vine. Ve Germans spend more euros on vine than on beer, since because vine costs more money." He said while taking another sip before continuing, "Anyways, the GSG-9 is a counter-terrorist organization of the German Federal Police, mot only do we respond to terrorism, but we also respond to kidnappings, extortion, and hostage situations." Chris gave him another question before setting her glass on the coffee table after finishing her wine in 6 minutes, "So how long has it been around?" She asked while pouring some more wine and taking a few more sips, followed by Schroeder finishing his glass of wine before leaning back into couch after pouring his second glass of wine before replying, "Since 1973. It was formed after the 1972 Munich Olympics Massacre on the Israeli Athletes, tragic since the police were not trained fight terrorism." He said while giving a smug look.

**Meanwhile at Crystal Lake...**

Jason was walking out of his old cabin to watch the sun as it rises, which he did regularly. The others he did in his free time, or least when he's not killing. The other things he does during peacetime are, hiking throughout the forest, hunting for food or for fun, food is what he only needs to have several times a month, and playing with his childhood toys that he never tires of. The toys he has are his Mr. Teddy, his 450 WWII toy soldiers, cars, and his baseball and baseball bat.

Even though Jason appeared to be doing his watching activity on the sunrise, he was still in deep thought and being watched by Freddy at the same time who leaning against a tree and crossing his arms. "I'm running out of time." Jason said, still watching the sun rise over the forest and the lake. Freddy replied from at a 10 meter (30 feet) distance, "Then you fucking better start getting fucking busy thinking what to do you over sized hockey puck." He said with a scowl. Jason was about to respond he heard the sound of motor and some faint rock music... 'more intruders' he thought to himself.

"You want me to take care of that while you jack off?" Said a grinning Freddy. Earlier Freddy got into the real world just when Jason woke up. He explained it all to Jason, but he didn't seem interested. Jason replied, "Actually I have an idea. Lets try scaring them off first, by you disguising yourself as a local, or just by your current appearance to tell them about me, if that fails give them nightmares, if they're that stupid then... lets do whatever see if we can scare off some of them after making a few kills." Jason finished.

"I like the way you think Jason." Freddy said while disappearing into thin air. Jason started walking to the area where kept his arsenal of weapons. His arsenal contained axes, chainsaws, a crossbow, a few shotguns, a bow and arrow set, a pick axe, a couple of sickles and a scythe. Jason had a sharpening weel and a small workshop where he can make his weapons last longer for years.

**Meanwhile back at Stauffenberg's...**

"Alright I'm getting bored now." Chris said while walking over to Schroeder's bed and sitting down on it next to Schroeder. They both had at least 4 glasses of wine in 90 minutes and both were just feeling lightheaded. "So do you vant me to start or do you vant to start?" Asked the German. "Whatever, just don't fall in love with me. I have a 6 year old kid and I don't want him to uhhh... never mind its stupid alright, now no more talking." She said while suddenly kissing him fully on the lips. Schroeder responded by placing a hand on Chris's left breast and massaging it. Chris moaned into the kiss, then she started to unbutton her shirt while getting into a tongue war with Schroeder as he helped unbutton her shirt after sliding his hands up and down Chris's thighs. Chris finished unbuttoning her top to where you could see where white and pink bra, then she moved her hands down to unzip Schroeder's pants while he took off his shirt before sliding off Chris's top down her shoulders. There he started to place kisses down her neck to her collar bones to her shoulders before he started making out with her again and continuing their tongue wars. Chris broke the kiss for air and gesturing him to to take off his pants while she unzipped her jean shorts and slid the down her long, smooth and slender legs. All what Chris was still wearing was her pink headband, her gold and silver necklace, her white and pink bra, her black panties, and her socks and sneakers. Schroeder was wearing a white tank top and a pair of Prussian Blue boxers, not only that he was pretty muscular.

Chris undid her bra and slid off her panties before straddling her partner and giving him a sexy smile. Schroeder sat up and closes his lips on Chris's right nipple and swirling his tongue around it, before giving the left nipple the same treatment. Chris closed her eyes and moaned sexily from his actions. Her hands reached the hem of his boxers and she slid the down his erect member rose shot out like a tower and rubbed itself on Chris's smooth stomach, causing her smile before she pushed her partner back down. The all of a sudden he heard a "Ahhh...uhhhu...ahhh." Apparently that came from Chris as she inserted his 7 1/2 inch rock hard member into her tight woman hood. Chris bent her body down make out with man she was riding, as she was licking his tongue, both of Schroeder's hand grabbed Chris's nice and slim ass and ligtly smacked it. As Chris was moving her hips around, she moved her body up a little bit so she can another breast treatment which Schroeder started doing again.

As Schroeder was treating Chris's breasts, she moaned, gapsed, and huffed before responding to their actions, "OHH God! You're fucking so good at this! More! MORE! FUCK ME HARDER! You're so fucking good at this! OOHH MY FUCKING GOD!" She said as she sat up and putting her hands behind her head.

"JA! JA! I already knew that you vould like it,!" He responded. "I hope ve can be lovers for years now!" He said again.

"As long you not 'pant pant' not obsessed about then I'll 'pant pant pant' think about. "NOW NO MORE TALKING!" She screamed as she continued to move up and down as she was rubbing her clit.

5 minutes later, Chris found herself lying on her back, with Stauffenberg between her legs, before he suddenly plowed into her again and making her scream. Another 5 minutes had passed, and both of them were near the end of their fun. Schroeder grunted as spoke, "I'm about to ohhh..."

"DO IT INSIDE ME! I'M ABOUT TO CUM TOO!" She yelled through her teeth as she continued to pant, moan, gasp, and suddenly she flipped Schroeder on his back so they were back into their first position. After a couple of minutes, Schroeder grunted while he shot his hot sperm and semen into Chris, causing her to moan as she had an orgasm. They stood in that state for a couple of minutes before falling top of Schroeder, before they started making out again with him still inside her. Chris grabbed her lover's still hard dick, she gave him a sexy smile before saying, "I've always wanted to try this." She started sucking his dick, she bobbed her head up and down. After a couple of minutes he grunted as he shot another round of sperm into her mouth, another couple of minutes she swallowed it all after if filled her mouth. She then cuddled up to him and did another making out session.

* * *

Author's Notes: Finally this one took forever. I hope this one wasn't too sexy or if it wasn't good enough. Did my best hope you enjoyed please review

Talking mostly to the ladies


	7. Last One Out Hit The Lights

_Not really a good one though. I'm starting to run out on chapter titles, so I took a title of an episode from **Red Vs. Blue: Season 1**._

_But don't worry I'm not giving up on the chapter titles._

**Last One Out Hit the Lights**

It was 9:42 P.M. at the U.S. facility which was located a few miles outside Stuttgart, Germany. The facility was Codenamed: **IRON CHANCELLOR**. The facility served as a branch of the U.S. European Command, it was merely a training facility for some world's most elite handpicked soldiers, secret agents, and even police officers who were lucky enough to be selected. And right now our internationalized team of soldiers and secret agents that have been assigned to Capture/Kill Jason Voorhees, only have less than 20 hours before they're shipped out from Baden-Wurttemberg, Germany to Camp Crystal Lake located somewhere in New Jersey, USA.

In the crews' last hours, they've quietly decided to take Stauffenberg'sadvice to do whatever to make the most out of the time they had left, since they agreed it was likely that some of them would be killed on their mission. So to make up for their time to keep them from getting bored, especially since they have to wait another 10-12 hours before they have a short training session to practice with their comrades and observe each others combat methods and practice their equipment, Megan came over to see Tommy one last time, she was allowed to stay and visit until he left for America to deal with Jason. She also brought their newborn daughter which she was supposed to give birth to in a couple of weeks, but instead she gave birth12 hours before the meeting took place. But still, Tommy and Megan are happy with their new family. Tommy also seemed okay with their daughter's name, _Pamela _VOORHEES Jarvis. Tommy never really had anything against Jason's mother since... he never met or fought her.

Sergeants Puzikas and Kravchenko were discussing on what they were going to tell the others about the Soviet Union like Puzikas said he would earlier. Sgt. Alexander Zimmerman was at an 650 year old catholic church with its priest making reservations for the crew to make final prayers, that were to be made no more than 3 hours in order to save some time, and the service was scheduled for 12:05 P.M. to 3:20 P.M. which would give them enough time between after training, last minute family and friends gathering, before they began heading out for America at 5:30 P.M.

Chris was still having her 'date' with Schroeder, after having an additional of 2 more glasses of wine... each, after their first round of... SEX! General George Heinrich was with CIA Agent Michael Richards, both were organizing the crew's last wills and testimonies and life insurance policies, just in case so their families were left a little something. Ginny and Tina were having some girl time with all the other female comrades including Megan and baby Pamela. The two other Germans Ulbricht and Bach, both took Tommy and most of the other male comrades out to a bar, to have a few good old refreshing German beers. And finally Lt. Viper was with CIA Agent Alex Hudson and SAS operative Lt. Mactavish, to gather any more information that they have yet to receive about Jason.

**AT CRYSTAL LAKE:**

Jason was in his little workshop, making some new bear traps, arrows, blunt/improvised weapons, and attending to his sharp weapons, which he had obtained some of them through various means**...**most of them had been stolen... such as the 5 new machetes he stole a couple days before Kruegershowedup and gave him that warning earlier. While Jason was sharpening some of his weapons, he was brought out of his concentration when he heard that familiar light chuckle, "Hehehehehehe." Jason took his foot off the pedal that spun the stone sharpening wheel, and turned his whole body around and saw Freddy leaning against the wooden wall between the door frame and window. His fedora covered half of his face so you couldn't see his eyes, and his arms were crossed, while his clawed fingers had some blood on it. Jason tilted his head to the side, showing he was little confused of the blood that was on Krueger's trademark weapon. Then he remembered, "Oh I get it**. **So how many were there, and... how many are on your fingers?"

Freddy gave a reply with a smile, "Huh! There were nine to begin with... five boys and four girls. They were ranging somewhere between... 18-23 of their ages'. So I may have killed couple of the boys, who thought they were bad asses looking for some pussy from their whores! Those pussies couldn't even put up a fight, since were they little overconfident. So while two were killed, the rest fled like little bitches!" Freddy gave off wicked grim before continuing, "Such a shame really, since couldn't capture one or two of them for ya know... maybe share and have some fun with them. Heheheheheh. But I'm happy with the two kills!" He ended.

Jason just stared at him after hearing the 'keeping the girls' part, but he just gave him apathetic response, "Uhhh... not really my uhhhh... stuff there Freddy." He and Kruegerrealized even though he became smart after his last dream, his intelligence and overall brain capacity to think... was still going through developments. Not only that, his voice was still going through developments. At least 60% of the time he spoke mostly with a child like voice, the 40% was the same voice, only combined with a mid-teenager's voice, with a noticeable young adults voice mixed in with it.

Freddy looked at him a little bit while taking out a cigar and putting it in his mouth and lighting it and taking a small puff then exhaling it out, before he gave respond with a light tone "Ehhh... whatever hockey puck. But least I got some spoils of the recent killings, I managed to take the money out of both of the meats bags' wallets..." He took out from his back pocket a wad of cash rolled up, he gave off a medium wide smile, "You know how much this is Jason? This is $417.57 from one of those cock bites, and I have another $275.35 from the other stiff! And if math is correct, this has to less than $700!" Freddy's eyes and his smile were still wide.

Freddy was a little bit more surprised, when he saw that Jason's eyes were wide too, but then he relaxed them before he spoke, "I didn't really go to school, since my mother home schooled me... so I don't really know much about math. But I know that when my mother was the camp cook... she probably never even seen that much money when she was alive. And even now I've never even seen that much money in my... life."

Freddy responded, "Yeah, but that's not all!" He said while putting the money back in wallet. "Those little bitches I killed must have been rich! Not only did I get money, but I got some other things those kids gave me before they fled with their dead."

'That rhymed.' He thought while around the door and grabbed a few more items. "Check it out I got some booze and some food!" He said while carrying in a couple of six packs and a cooler full of sandwiches.

Jason looked at the alcohol then back to Freddy who was still smoking his cigar and blowing out the smoke into the air. "Now I know that you don't drink... but its mostly for me... but I can share. Anyways I got like another 7 more six packs titled: Budweiser, Hofbrau, Heineken, and good old American Sam Adams. Hehehehehe!"

Jason responded as he turned around to look at a scythe he kept, "I guess I should've killed those rats!"

Krueger responded, "Whatever! Oh and hehehehe... check these out." He said while walking over to his work table. There he set down a .38 Cal. revolver, an AK-47, and a Beretta. Jason turned his head to look down at the new lethal weapons, then to Krueger, then back to the scythe. Freddy gave off another smile, "I managed to score at least 2250 rounds for these guns!"

Jason rolled his eyes, wondering if Freddy had anything important so say, which he did have coming up, "Oh Yeah! I got some more information on your little friends coming over."

Jason just kept his attention towards his weapons while listening to the burned man's information.

"This team is located in the country of Germany, its a little bit important since their time is 7 hours ahead of us. So its like 10 o'clock over there or something, and that makes it a little difficult for me track their schedule... but I'm working on it! Also that Tommy bastard and his whore Megan have a little baby girl!"

Jason responded emotionless, "So?"

Freddy smiled, "Their daughter's name is... Pamela Voorhees Jarvis!"

Jason quickly turned his head to Freddy with wide eyes... he was speechless.

"You're not gonna cry on me now are ya momma's boy?" He asked while raising an eye ridge. (eye brow)

"Not while your around! I guess I'll give uhhhh... Tommy a uhhhh... merciful death." He said while relaxing his face.

Freddy smashed his cigar on the wooden table while saying in disappointment, "Dammit you're no fun at all! And too bad I can't have any _fun _with that seed... since babies don't even dream regularly, especially since they don't even remember the people they see... or show any fear."

Jason responded, "Hmph! I may kill people... but I don't kill little children or babies."

"HAHAHAHAHA! So the Camp Blood Killer is a softy underneath that shell of his!" Freddy laughed out.

"They don't sin like others do!" Jason said as he snapped his head towards Krueger.

"Huh! That's what you think hockey puck! Anyways I'll leave you alone for know... I'm gonna do a little bit more spyin' on those meat bags! See yaz hockey puck!" Freddy said as he vanished into thin air again while giving his signature laugh in a faint tone, "Hahahahahah... hahahahah!"

**Meanwhile At Stauffenberg's Quarters:**

Chris was lying on her back while she was waiting impatiently for Schroeder to get off the phone with Zimmerman. He had been on the phone for less than 10 minutes having a phone conversation in German about something. Chris gave a sigh and said "Finally." As Schroeder hung up the phone and laid himself on the bed next to Chris. He turned on his side, and started to kiss Chris's neck repeatedly, and on her necklace. She gives into the kiss while she begins to ask, "So what did Zimms want?"

Her partner responded as his head moved down to her breast and applied the same treatment, "Ver going to church after the training. You know for our final prayers?" He suddenly was on top of Chris, she understood that they were about to have another round sex... but not before he hardened up again. "Zo Chris... you say your 33. You look more like in your mid-tventies."

Chris smiled as she spoke, "Thank you. Guess that's Jason's DNA."

"Ah ja of course... the man's DNA can gradually slow aging from 13-22 years. If that's correct vat I heard." He said while sitting up and positioning himself between her legs while he started rubbing his manhood against the outside of Chris's womanhood. "Well the amount I took was enough to make me look 19 or 20 again." She said while she pushed some of her lightly darkish blonde hair with her right hand, while reaching over and rubbing and stroking Schroeder's cock with her left hand. "Hmmm... that helps a little. But how did they get a hold of..." "Oh I remember now the FBI!" The German said. (See Jason Goes To Hell) Chris responded while staring and that cock she wanted to get hard again, "Yeah and I'm surprised Tina's powers could act as a major ingredient. But even with the anti-aging cream as an amazing drug... it only lasts 5-7 days." "Interesting. Now lets discuss this later Chrissy I'm already hard again!" He said while holding her legs. "Finally!" Chris said as her partner started pumping his length into her several times at a warming up pace. Chris moaned as she put her hand behind her head, "Ohhhhh...oohoohoo...ahhhh...OHH!" She moaned as her partner started to increase his speed after a couple of minutes of her starting response.

**Meanwhile At General George Heinrich's Office:**

The General was in his office, sitting at his desk with the papers that he and CIA agent Richards were organizing earlier. Richards was at the cafeteria eating some spaghetti and meatballs, while the General was waiting for Lt. Viper to come to his office and release any new information on their target. Heinrich took a sip from his coffee mug when he heard a knock at the door, he set it down and responded, "Enter!"

Lt. Viper, Hudson, and Mactavish all came in to release any reports they've acquired. "Well boys whats new?" The General asked.

Viper replied in a stand-at-attention posture, "Not much sir! But are satellites caught a group of college kids at Camp Crystal Lake, their visit lasted not even 10 minutes after when two had been killed! Both males in their early twenties we suspect!" Ended Viper. The general gave a smug look before replying "Eh... just more Jason deaths." He shrugged.

CIA agent Hudson took a few steps forward and stopped between the general's desk and his small book shelf that was 5 feet away to the left of his desk. "Permission to speak sir?"

"Granted." Said the general while taking another sip of his coffee.

"If our intelligence is correct sir... the killer looked a little bit smaller than Voorhees. He killed those two kids what appeared to be claws or knives attached to the fingers of his right hand! Sir!" He said while standing at attention. "Anything else Hudson?" Asked Heinrich.

"Yes sir! It appeared that the killer was wearing a fedora and a striped sweater. We don't know the colors of the sweater yet but were working on it sir." Hudson ended.

The general's eyes widened with some fear in them, but he kept it secret. He remained silent for moment until Mactavish spoke up, "Sir?"

The general was brought back into reality and said, "Nothing. Thank you gentlemen, you may return to your posts. But keep me informed about anything new. Dismissed!" He said.

All three men straightened up and saluted and said, "Sir!" Then they all walked out the room with Lt. Viper closing the door when they were out.

The general's only comment was "God help us all. And protect my people from Krueger." He said while rubbing the top of short gray haired head with his right hand.

**Meanwhile At Camp Crystal Lake:**

Jason was walking out of his workshop with his machete in its sheath, and some new bear traps he either recently made or stole. Jason turned his head to look to his left then to his right before returning his head to the center. "Freddy." Jason said. "I'm going to set some new traps, feel free to make some weapons for yourself!"

Freddy responded while still in his realm, "Kay!"

10 minutes later after walking he stopped by a tree, as he bent down he heard a faint conversation with multiple voices coming from the other side of some bushes that were 25 meters away. (75 feet) 'Did they arrive already?' He thought if he was a little too late. As he went towards the brush he crouched down and stuck his head into one of the bushes and saw 4 boys no older than 19 or 20. They were surrounding and messing around a group of plants that appeared to be marijuana that had been growing on his land, the sight made him angry with blood lust. He whispered to himself as though he was talking to Krueger or to his mother, "I guess I can consider a warm up!" A blonde haired boy from the group told the everyone he was going to take leak, "I gotta take a piss!"

As he went behind a tree 30 meters (90 feet) away from the group. He unzipped his pants and started to urinate for a couple of minutes. As he zipped his pants back up, heard a twig snap that somewhat startled him. He turned around quickly and took a out switchblade and asked in a demanding tone, "Who's there?" He said as he walked away from the tree. His eyes were shifting left to right and saw nobody. Then suddenly he felt a wave of pain from his chest and saw a machete sticking out of his chest from his back and he let out a yelp, "Ahhhhhh!" He yelled out while his blood was spurting out of his chest, back, and mouth. Jason took the machete out of the boy and turned him around to face him. He lifted and pulled back his weapon and stabbed the boy in the head until the point of the blade came out the other side. Jason pulled his bloody blade out as he watched the corpse fall to the ground. The masked man stared at the corpse watching blood leak from the boy's head and mouth and making a puddle of blood that got slowly bigger, while that was being formed the boys shirt was turning red from his blood and staining it.

Jason smirked under his mask and as he turned around he heard some quick foot steps coming toward his direction through the foggy woods, possibly another drug participant. He turned around and saw one of the other boys, this one had a purple Mohawk, he was wearing a dirty gray shirt with a leather jacket, jeans with holes in them, and old nasty combat boots. Once the boy saw Jason and his dead friend, there was fear in his eyes, but he replaced it with anger as he pulled out a 9mm pistol from his jacket. As he raised his weapon and aimed it at Jason's head he angrily said before he pulled the trigger, "Die motherfu..." He was cut short when tossed _another_ machete into the middle of the boy's face. The machete was slightly wider than his standard machete, this was curved at the top with a jagged edge. It also had some some holes on one side of the blade, possibly thats how it was made. (See Jason X)

The killer watched the boy drop the gun and fall to the ground too. Jason looked down at the first dead boy and picked up his switchblade "Swish, clink." Went the switchblade. Then Jason put it in his coat and walked over to the other boy, he reached down and grabbed the hilt of the curved machete and dislodged it from the boy's face, and put it back in it's hilt. He watched as another pool of blood was forming on the ground before he picked up the 9mm and put it in his coat too.

"I think I see somebody!" Said a distant voice followed by quick foot steps, possibly from the other two sinners. He turned around and saw the last two other marijuana growers. One of the boys had a shaved head, wearing a white tank top with jeans and sneakers. The other was yeah high, black hair, and wearing the same clothes as the mohawk one. Both boys stopped in their tracks as their anger flowed through them when they saw the man that killed their friends. The shaved kid angrily said, "Oh your so dead meat you motherfucker!" He said as he pulled out a revolver and fired three shots into Jason's chest, 'BANG BANG BANG!'

Just looked down at his chest then back up to the boys, they stared at each other before Jason responded while reaching up and pulling the bullets out of his chest, "Nice try... now its my turn." The black haired kid laughed, "He kinda sounds like he's got the voice of a brat!" He said while pulling out a hatchet from his jacket. Jason walked toward them, the shaved kid eyes widened and fired another three shots into him, 'BANG BANG BANG!' Jason suddenly threw his machete like a frisby at the shooter's neck and decapitated, the machete's flight stopped when it was embedded in a tree that was behind the skin head. The other stared at the headless body with his face filled with horror as he watched the body fall to the blood soaked ground.

Before he had anytime to react, he felt a wave of pain coming from his back and giving off a shout of said pain, "AHHHHHHHH!" Jason watched the last drug dealer fall down on his knees and saw a smiling Freddy Krueger holding the end of a sanded down club with some nails in it. "Hmhmhmhm..." Freddy laughed silently as he pulled the improvised weapon out from the boy's body, letting him fall to the ground unable to move because of the pain and coughing up blood. Freddy reached down and turned the black haired, college looking kid around so he was laying on his back. The boy pleaded for his life, "Don't kill me... please!"

Freddy looked at him with a smile before saying, "Sorry I'm a child murderer." He said before raising his clawed glove and giving him one... big... stab in the face with all four bladed fingers. He shook his fingers while still in the victim's face which was shaking as well, while blood spurting out of the knife wounds in his face. "Hehehehehe!" Freddy commented while pulling his hand out of the corpse's face, and giving his weapon three shakes to get some of the blood off.

Freddy stood back up and gave Jason a smirking remark, "How curdious of you to leave me one!" Jason only response was, "Meh." He said before he walked over to the tree where his machete was stuck in. He grabbed the handle, and with one pull he freed it from the tree. "They were mearly practice." Jason said while sheathing his machete. Freddy only rolled his eyes. "Oh and uhhh... I forgot to mention that one of the plotters is sticking bratwurst in his whore's pussy."

Jason titled his head before asking, "Well don't cats like to sasuages?"

Freddy widended his eyes before ending the converation, "I gotta lot to teach ya."

* * *

Authors Notes: Man this took me a while. If anybody knows any Catholic prayers I could use in the next chapter, please send it to me. Read and review please not many people are reviewing.


	8. New Acquaintances Part 1

_Remember Germany's Time is 7 hours ahead of ours in Central time. Example its 3:00 its 10:00 over there. But I made a mistake New Jersey is on the East Coast so Germany is 6 hours ahead of the Eastern Coast's time._

Chapter 8: New Acquaintances Part 1

At Camp Crystal Lake it was 11:15 p.m. and Jason had just finished taking care of the four new dead bodies by dropping them off in a alley in a town that was 6 miles away from his lands. Jason had to sneak into the town then back out undetected, so not cause any _unwanted _to himself as he 'visited' the town. Thought the hard part wasn't getting in and getting out of this town, it was bringing in those bodies and a big load of marijuana, which Krueger got to keep a handful to himself, without anybody taking notice until they discovered the deceased with the illegal substances with them, and the note that Jason left for them.

The town had a population of about 1021 and it was three and a half miles from Higgins Haven which was only two and a half miles from the so called Camp Blood, and a population of 1315. The Town had been around since 1942 and ever since the stories that have happened at Crystal Lake since Jason drowned, rumors began to take foothold on this town especially Higgins Haven, that a full grown Jason still lives around these parts and has been guarding his territory from unwanted trespassers. At first when the stories began, the people of the two towns only understood that a boy named Jason drowned when the councilors were being idiots and not doing their jobs, then it was his mother, then the murders that took place on older teenagers and young adults throughout the 1980's into the early 90s. It wasn't until there have been reports toward the beginning of the mid-90s that there have been sightings and murders from a hockey masked killer in New York City (See Jason Takes Manhattan) and when Jason had been taken care of by the FBI, and unconfirmed Jason sightings at Springwood, that the populations of both towns believed that not only Jason was a real killer, but he couldn't die so easily. Not many people knew why he couldn't die, but a team was sent to take some samples of Jason's DNA to study it why he could regenerate damaged tissue and be immune to any diseases for so long without medical care. And a zombie was not a good enough answer, not when half the team sent in came back out in body bags.

Recent discoveries in Jason's DNA is that not only he can regenerate or heal himself, but he can regenerate his age. His DNA had two different types of ages: his body itself old enough to be in his 60's, but the indestructible Jason can also regenerate his age. Only 1/15 of the nation knows of this discovery, yet the entire nation knows that Jason is still alive even after that day with the FBI. Anyways the age regeneration is still in research.

The towns of Blairstown and Higgins Haven know know the rumors of Jason's age powers, but they know where their boundaries, and they knew the consequences from entering Jason's domain. Though both towns knowing they're boundaries they've known since the forest fires and poisoned waters at Camp Blood, both towns have getting ideas that Jason comes into their towns to steal some provisions for himself, this they've had no choice but to stay out of his way for their own safety. But what they don't know or what had some heard found it to be either false or a rumor, is that an international team of government agents and soldiers were going to attempt on dealing with Jason.

**At Jason's Little Workshop in Camp Blood:**

Freddy was sitting at Jason's work area, making a few more improvised weapons, he made a club with nails in it that he used before, and another lethal glove like his, except this one didn't have claws, the metal plating on the fingers had spikes and nails sticking out of it. So if he punched anyone the nails and spikes would do allot of damage if it didn't kill you.

Jason took a few steps into his shack-like workshop before stopping 2 feet away from the door frame and there he saw the Springwood Slasher sitting at his work desk with his back turned to the 6'6 foot figure standing 10 feet away from him. Jason had been gone for 3-4 hours had he noticed that Krueger's clawed hand sitting next to him on the desk. Freddy then unexpectedly asked a question with his back still turned, "Back already?" Jason was a little surprised since he was known for sneaking up on his victims without warning until they noticed him at the last minute. "Y-yeah I'm back. So do you know how much time I have left?" Jason asked while walking over to the other side of the weapons storage where the guns were. While still in his position, Krueger responded while still putting on the finishing touches of his new glove, "Well... not really. My real world powers still have insignificant limits, but what I believe is that they're scheduled to leave Germany somewhere around 5:30 p.m. and there 6 hours ahead of us, so It would be around 1:30 p.m. here when they leave, and the travel time would be 6-8 hours. But the actual time until they arrive is still beyond the limits of the amount of power and fear that I currently have, since the bastards and whores of Elm Street don't even know that I'm alive again let alone the goddamn town of Springwood!" He finished with some bitterness in his tone.

Jason turned his head towards Freddy staring at him with his 1 1/2 eyes through his hockey mask before asking, "How long have you... you know... not been in hell?"

"Since at least 4 days after our last fight." Freddy responded. Jason just looked at him and said, "But our last fight was... the same day I met you or... never mind. But how did you comeback after head was cut off?"

Freddy smiled wickedly, "I still had enough energy to invade peoples' dreams for a short amount of time. But I had to keep a low profile since I used too much energy when that little whore Lori brought me back in into the real world again. She still doesn't know that even after she cut my goddamn head off, I've actually been keeping a low profile in the killing business in Springwood and making some visits to the smaller towns around Springwood to save some damn precious energy from making spend more time in hell!" He ended with some spots of bitterness in that lecture.

Jason turned his head away from Freddy towards some of his weapons and took hold of a pitchfork that he had and started to inspected it. Then suddenly he shot his head back towards his 'rival' and decided to learn more about Freddy after hearing the words 'real world' and 'again'. "Wait!" Said Jason. "How many times of have you been brought into this world by somebody else?"

"Grrrr!" Freddy growled before continuing, "Lots of times! Which always signaled the end of each reign of terror that I bestowed on the..."

Just then, Freddy was interrupted by the sounds of bells ringing that were hung up on the wall. Freddy began to ask, "What the fuck is with the jingle bells momma's boy!"

Jason's anger started to come up again, "More intruders!" He said in response. Freddy gave off a smile before ending their conversation, "Beat you to them!" Freddy said as he started to disappeared into thin air and cackling.

"Your on!" Jason said while unsheathing his machete and grabbing a near-by pitchfork as he ran while stomping out of the mini-armory towards the prey. Jason smirked under his mask, _'Stupid Freddy!_' Jason thought in his head, _'I practically know every inch of this land!'_

**Meanwhile back at Stauffenberg's:**

"Zo Chris how do you vant to us to be seen as?" Schroeder asked at about the recent 'interactions' they shared as was putting on a pair of camouflaged pants with a white tank top that he pulled out of his footlocker.

"Hmmmmm... I was thinking maybe... friends with benefits." Chris responded who was laying on the and only wearing a blue silk-like bath robe she retrieved from her room after she took a 'shower' with her 'friend'... in his shower... that was their fourth round of sex. Her bathrobe was open to where her breasts were fully exposed, so she could try mess with Schroeder who was busy packing some clothes and a couple of guns for their last-minute training/review, church, and finally... _their hunt_.

Schroeder had his back turned to Chris while he finished packing an HK G36 in a gun case with at least 10 clips of ammunition. Chris got off the bed and took a few steps over to Schroeder and put her arms around him from behind and said, "Why don't shoot me with your big gun again?" She said in innocent voice.

He smirked as he felt himself get hard again and said, "Okay." Before turned around and grabbed her making her gasp as he put her to the ground. She was on her hands and knees while she felt confused and shocked, but then she realized his intentions and calmed down a little as he pulled down his shorts a little and his hard member came out. He grabbed his cock and rubbed the tip of it against opening of Chris's womanhood. He teased her like that for less than 5 minutes which made her grow more impatient until she said, "Every second you've wasted teasing my pussy, could've been inside me making me feel go... AHHH!" She suddenly was interrupted when grabbed Chris's waist before he entered and started to fuck her from behind. "Oh, oh oh OH! You really know how to AH! Know how make a woman feel good! OH!" She yelled as she shot her head up from the pleasure she was receiving

"Danke! I'll tell you about it later!" He said as he pounded himself into her womanhood.

"OHHH! I know you can go harder... and faster... harder and faster... 'pant pant pant'... 'gasp' HARDER AND FASTER THAN THAT! Oh fuck that feels so good and amazing! I never had my pussy pounded from behind before! So fucking good!" She said while laying her head down on the carpet between her fists while both of them were groaning and moaning. "Vow Chris, you seem so into sex even though you refused it earlier!" He said in his German accent.

"I have 'moan' 'pant pant' not had sex in 6 fucking years okay! I forgot how much it felt so good if you're into it!" Chris said as she put her head back up.

His hands left her waist as he snaked up to her shaking breast before grabbing both of them and playing with them for a few minutes.

"OHHHHHHH!" Schroeder yelled as he shot his last load of sperm into Chris who in return moaned with a smile, "Ahhhhhh!"

They stayed in that position for minute or two, until Schroeder pulled himself out of his 'friend', which made Chris turned around laid herself on the carpet where she was laying on her back panting. She sat up a little and saw some semen starting to seep out of her, she reached out her hand and scooped up whatever was coming out, after she cleaned it up, she brought the same hand to her mouth and licked off any trace of sperm/semen, so none of it would be wasted. Schroeder was exhausted so he hovered himself over Chris and gave her another breast treatment by licking and kissing her breasts and nipples making them go stiff, he kept doing this for a few more minutes. Schroeder sat back up and said, "Alright... 'pant' lets get things ready." Chris nodded her head.

**Mean While at Crystal Lake:**

Jason was running through the woods towards the next batch of prey coming on his before Freddy got to them first. He had been running for 10 minutes with his machete in his right hand and a pitchfork in the other, he also remember about the two guns in his coat and he thought he could test them. Though Jason was running with weapons that added more weight on his 275 pound body, and that it was less than thirty minutes before mid-night, but he was far from feeling any exhaustion. He stopped on a hill, still hidden in the trees, for a minute and saw a van and a RV parked around a camp fire with several college looking kids who thought they were going to have summer get away, but that would change greatly, since he thought it would be better to kill some of them off now to where they'll escape, before Krueger made the first move. He was at least 25 meters away, but he didn't bother to hide himself since he was under the protective cover of darkness. He took at least 10 steps down the small hill and towards the tree line to get a better view of them, he narrowed his vision and saw that there were 10, 11, 12 of them. He saw that there were 10 males and 2 females, but the only couple of females didn't look to happy, they look scared possibly at the large number of boys that outnumbered them, so they kept their distance. "Hmmm... those girls I guess I should probably spare them and maybe... be a hero for once." He was brought back into reality when a couple of muscular boys brought out what looked to be a couple dozen bottles of vodka and whiskey, which caused the two girls get uncomfortable too and slowly started to make a distance from the boys.

5 minutes passed after the drinking and the laughing started. Jason slowly moved around the group, then suddenly one of the muscled bound boys stood up and with laughter escaping his rotten lips and yelled, "HAHAHA! HEY JASON! Hahaha! Its a good thing you fuck raccoons and not the ladies we brought, those are reserved for us MEN! RIGHT BOYS!" He shouted to the group who said, "YEAH!" The girls got really scared for what the boys might try to do with the girls. He saw one of the girls get up walk into the RV followed by one of the boys, with a bottle of whiskey, who thought he was gonna get some, so he went around to the other side to find a way to jump her.

Jason felt his anger rise up, he stabbed his machete into the ground and raised the pitchfork up, and pulled back his arm, aimed for the ass-head that insulted him, and tossed it like a spear towards his target.

As Jason's target started to sit back down, he felt a wave coming from his back and he looked down saw some spikes coming out of his chest, which made everyone go in a panic. He coughed up blood as he fell to his knees as own of his friends came to his side and said, "OH MY GOD BRAD!" Then all of a sudden the dying boy's head was split in two by Jason's machete from behind, causing blood to spurt out of the fatal wound as he pulled his machete back out of the head. The one called Brad fell sideways to the ground with the pitchfork still skewering his heart and lungs. While on the ground a puddle of blood was pouring out of Brad's lacerated skull and brain. "OH MY GOD!" Said one of the other boys who Jason killed next by slashing across his face causing a deep gash in his face which created a blood fountain to spewing spraying out on Jason. His body fell to the ground and Jason let loose his killing spree as the rest of the group began running in different directions either to hide, or get back at the killer later. He heard a one of the girls scream he turned his head towards the RV and saw a girl, with long brown hair with some curls at the end of her hair, on the ground crying, because one of the boys, who was drunk, was trying to rape her. He took a deep breath and exhaled and said to himself, "All right Jason, be a hero for once. Maybe this is a chance to make a friend... or lover." Jason took out the guns from his coat pocket and dropped them on the ground, and went over to the rat grabbing his leg, pulled him off the poor girl and stabbed him in the back.

The male shook a little and then immediately died. A puddle of blood started pouring of the corpse, staining the cold ground.

Jason's attention went back to the girl who stared at Jason with fear in her eyes. Jason started walking slowly towards her with his machete in his hand. She was too afraid and shaken up to run, so she just stayed sitting on the ground pushing her back up against the RV waiting for her demise.

The 6'6 figure stopped less than two feet away and towered over her. He noticed she was just wearing a yellow bikini and jean shorts that were both covered in dirt, aslo with dried tears on her cheeks.

Jason crouched down and took off his jacket and put it around the confused but scared girl and said, "Are you alright?" Before he tilted his head to the side which made her giggle. She blushed at her actions and smile before saying, "Sorry you kind of looked like a puppy when you titled your head like that. And yes I'm okay thank you." She said as she closed the jacket around her torso with her arms.

"Whats your name?" He asked politely

"A-Amy." She gulped a little with a blush after when her eyes trailed over his discolored muscular arms and his dirty shirt that covered his muscular torso.

"My name is Jason."

Amy scoffed, "I already knew that. The hockey mask is a dead give away."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Jason stood back up and turned around and saw a bald head kid running towards him with an axe in his hands ready to dice up Jason.

But then, when he was less than 5 feet away, he stopped suddenly when something long burst through his chest causing Amy to shriek a little when some of the guys blood sprayed out and landed on Jason. The kid gasped when he saw an arm with a green and red sweater covering with a strange glove with knives for fingers at the end of the arm. The unfortunate skin-head dropped his axe which and gasped as used his last strength to turn his around as much as he could.

"Hehehehehe! Can't let you kill the hockey puck!" He widened his eyes at the sight of seeing a horribly scared man. Freddy pulled his arm out of the body and let him drop to the ground. Amy got up and clung onto Jason's right arm for safety and fearfully asked him, "Who's that?"

"A friend I guess." He shrugged. "Don't worry I let him get near you."

Freddy turned his attention to Jason, "I'm gonna go pick off a few more meat bags." He said while turning around and running off towards wherever he may find some kills.

"But wait why I haven't you killed me yet?" She asked while looking up to him with curious.

"You and the other girl are too beautiful to die." He said while looking towards the tree line.

Amy blushed and gave him another smile and said, "Oh that's sweet."

"Plus I'm lonely, and I need a friend or l..." He blushed under his mask. "Or what. Come on you can tell me." She said with a sweet voice.

Jason groaned out of embarrassment and said, "Or lover."

Amy blushed but was replace by pity and said, "Oh, well you are my hero and..."

"Is it over?" Said another female voice.

Jason and Amy turned around saw the other girl sticking half of her body out of the RV's door.

"Amy!" Said the other girl running to her friend and hugged her, who Amy in return hugged her back.

Amy pulled back and turned to Jason and said, "Jason this my friend Emma, Emma this is my hero Jason." She said with a small smile.

"H-hi." Emma said with fear and blushed at his muscular body. This Emma girl had shoulder length red hair that was in a ponytail, she was 5'2 compared to Amy who had to be 5'7. Emma was wearing a cotton white t-shirt with a thin gold chain like necklace around her neck. She wasn't wearing any pants but a lower bikini and sandals.

"Hello. Listen we can't stay here long so grab whatever you can and I'll take you back to my shack and I'll explain somethings to you two. Okay?"

"Okay!" They both said while going into the RV then the van getting some stuff that was theirs. They came back to Jason with each holding either on or two bags, and Jason retrieved his machete, pitchfork, and firearms before they headed out. While they were walking Amy walked up next to Jason and said, "Jason?"

Jason turned his towards her and responded, "Yeah?"

Amy reached up on her toes and kissed Jason's mask where his lips would be.

"Thanks again for saving us." She said while smiling innocently

Jason blush and stuttered out a response, "Uhhh... y-y-yeah i-it w-was nothing."

Emma rolled her eyes with a smile and kissed Jason on the same spot Amy did, causing Jason to blush harder under his mask, which the girls just laughed since they somehow knew he was blushing.


	9. Stories, and New Feelings

**Author's Notes: Hey listen up readers of what I have to say, or read what I wrote. Please excuse my absence and/or taking so long on the production of this story. In mid-May I was working on New Friends or Lovers... on a school computer, which they monitor very closely. So basically after kicking me off the computer a few times, from another location mind you, they gave me two days of ISS for writing, "soft core porn."**

**I know you maybe thinking that it is a bullshit reason to get ISS. Also my mom suspended me from electronics, except the TV, for two weeks. She also placed restrictions on sex scenes, because she's gonna read my stories. Which I don't think is going to happen for a long time, so I guess I'll just find some narrow ways around it. After the two weeks I temporarily lost interest on continuing production, so during my little prolong break, I had start brainstorming some ideas for chapter 9 and started my other story etc.**

**This story takes place during 2005.**

**I'm changing some of the characters ages'. Tommy will be 34, Chris will now be a now be 39 single mother of two. One 6 year old boy and a 14 year old daughter, who are both under the care of her parents... at Higgins Haven.**

**Also, I'm slightly changing the new recent OC Amy to Aimee, makes it less confusing since there are two characters with the same name.  
**

* * *

"So Chrissy how was your date?" Tina asked while nudging her shoulder.

"Super! And yes we did get to the naked part." Chris smiled widely.

"I was thinking you were going to avoid that part." Ginny stated.

"Not when there's wine!" Chris laughed.

It was 7:15 A.M. at the facility, and Tommy was in the mess hall having breakfast with his fiancé Meagan, his petite yet adorable eight year old daughter Robin, his cooing baby daughter, the Spetsnaz, who were were their standard camouflage and their red berets, the other Survivors Chris, Tina, Ginny and finally Lt. Viper who's family also came over, to spend some time with their Marine, and possibly meet some of the crew. Karla, Viper's wife, was at least 2 years younger than her husband, and was a very beautiful woman from Brazil. Three days after when a young Pvt. James Viper, only a few days less than two weeks until he turned 20, completed his Marine training, he went to Brazil's capital, Brasilia, with a couple of Marine graduate buddies for a two week vacation. After just arriving on the first day of their vacation, Pvt. Viper and his friends went to a rather popular bar, and that's where he saw some mini-action at first hand, and where he met Karla "Spice" Garcia, who was originally there to celebrate her 18th birthday with some friends, but it had taken a bad turn. Some drunken hooligans, five to be precise, and who were also members of a small local gang in Brasilia, were causing a lot of problems at the bar, and one of them had his filthy on the birthday girl trying to have his way with her, while his buddies, armed with crude weapons ranging from knives, broken bottles, and a couple of small hand guns, kept the other people in the bar at bay and kept them from escaping and informing the police. However they were unaware of the fact that three brand new Marines were amongst them, who were armed with Glock 19s, and were trained in hand-to-hand combat.

So long story short, Pvt. Viper managed to save the damsel in distress before she lost her virginity to a drunk rapist, while the other two devil dogs managed to overwhelm the other drunkards until the police arrived. Fortunately no one was hurt or killed, except for James who only received minor stab wounds on his upper left arm that only needed a few stitches, finally all five gangsters were arrested and convicted and sentenced for 5-7 years. Karla's father, who was the police chief of Brasilia, was very grateful of the young Marine who saved his daughter, since Karla was the number one person that mattered to him in his life ever since his wife passed away six years earlier. So for the rest of the vacation, James spent at least 40% of his vacation time with his friends, while spending the other 60% of his time alone... with Karla. James and Karla did a lot of things on their dates, they would go out to dinner, go to the beach, or go to a museum. But James also took the liberty of teaching Karla a little bit of some English, which in return, Karla taught James some Portuguese, and some Spanish since she was Venezuelan on her Mom's side. Karla recalled on spending those two weeks with James as one of the greatest times of her life. They were both sad when Jame's vacation time was up and had to go back to the States, but he promised to keep in touch, Karla promised too, and James said he would probably be back in a year or two. But he came back two months later when he heard that she was pregnant, and it was his. Since she gave her virginity to him the night before he left. He took her to Springfield, Missouri, where she gave birth to Adrian, and where they got married two years later. There son Adrian, who has been in the Missouri National Guard since he was 18, had chocolate skin color, which would surprise most people, since he's only part black, part Brazilian and part Venezuelan, which should dilute the skin color a little, but hey what are you going to do.

Hayley was two years older than her fiance Adrian, she's African-French, and surprisingly they met the same way James and Karla met, but she wasn't with the rest of the family.

"So Lt. Viper, where is your future daughter-in-law?" Asked Tommy, while rubbing the sleep sand out of his left eye.

"She's back home. I told her stay in the USA, because her sweet little 98 year old great-grandmother is very sick, and she needs to stay with her until the end!" Viper explained.

"Aww that's sweet. Since she also doesn't get to see her future father-in-law, whose probably gonna get killed by a zombified killing machine." Karla complimented, but with some sarcasm, in a noticeable accent.

"Hey honey, family matters come first, military second." James defended.

"That's why I got our son as a National guardsmen, since he became a soon to be father at age 17!" James said while turning to Adrian and giving him a glare.

"James!" His wife scolded at him. Adrian sighed in relief.

"So Karla..." Tommy started. "What do you do for a living, or you know... for as a job?" He asked curiously.

Karla gave a sexy smile, but before she answered James interrupted, "H-hey! Meagan sweetie, why don't you take Robin over to Brutus and my grand-kids." Brutus was Jame's father-in-law, Jame's grandchildren were 8 year old Ronald and 4 year old Elizabeth, they were sitting three tables away.

"Okay. Come Roby." She took Robin by the hand while carrying baby Pamela in the other.

The other girls, the female survivors, and the Spetsnaz, all leaned in a little closer to hear her.

Karla tossed some of her black silky hair over her shoulder, while her Latina face turned a shade of red and she gave Tommy an answer, "Two words... Hue Hefner.

"Wow." All the others, that were not James or Adrian, said in unison.

"For 23 years." James added

Just then, a long knife appeared in front of Chris's neck, but it wasn't touching her, she was startled but felt a hand under her chin pulling her to the side where her lips were met with lover's lips.

"Gute Morgen Fraulein." Schroeder said with a warm smile followed by Chris giving him a peck on lips after he decided to put his knife back. She smiled and responded, "Gute Morgen und du hast mesh!" She said with a very noticeable English accent.

He gave her another kiss that lasted for a few seconds before he stood back up and turning his attention towards James, with a rather serious look on his face.

"Lt. Viper! I just got off the phone vith the German ambassador to the UN, at least drei days ago, vhich is three, they held a secret vote from the public, to decide on the Jason question."

"What did they say and vote on!" Tommy asked quickly.

"Vell..." Schroeder began while relaxing his face and averting his eyes to the ceiling and gathering up his recent memories, "They had several suggestions on vhat they, and ve, should do vith Jason. However they came to an agreement to discuss and vote on one suggestion, for now. But this is only _if_ ve capture him." Schroeder had those who were listening all anxious to finish what he had to say.

"Well what did they vote on?" Sergei asked.

"Of the 162 foreign delegates that vere present at the time, 121 voted, again if Jason vere to be caught, the 121 delegates agreed that he vill be put... on trial.

**Meanwhile back on Jason's land:**

Jason was in his underground abandoned mine shaft, sitting at his other work station**, **counter to the one above ground. He's made at least five new spears and 25 new arrows, ever since he brought back two young beautiful girls to his shack, that was at least 10 feet above him, a few hours ago, after he saved one of them from almost getting raped, and the other from the same thing, but in future reference. The spears he made, were from scratch. Shafts made from wooden broom handles, or from cut down trees. Kitchen, hunting, and army knives, serving as the tips, as well as any other object that is, or can be, sharpened to serve as a tip for a spear.

"Finished." Jason sighed.

He stood up from his secondary work station, he picked up his newly made munitions, walked over to an old door that probably leads to a some kind of weapons storage. He opened the door which revealed a great variety of weapons. Half of the weapons... were guns! Jason had at least... 200 guns! Shotguns, rifles, assault rifles, sub machine guns, pistols and handguns, explosives from grenades to Molotov cocktails!

Which Jason started to collect just shortly after the events with Freddy.

Campers, vacationers, tourists, hunters, and lumberjacks, were not the only people who came either to the three or four counties surrounding Crystal Lake, or to the God-forgotten blood stained land to which was Jason's domain. He take them from the hunters, for they came and they left for what they needed, same with the lumberjacks. Jason would occasionally, maybe a few times a year, go into the two towns and steal some guns and other provisions, but the majority of the guns he gets, are from criminals. The mini-armament deal with Jason, caught the attention of the Sheriff of Blairstown, when Jason came up to him one night, and surprisingly Jason had no weapon on him at the time, to show the Sheriff he meant no harm at the moment, but either way the Sheriff was cool as a cucumber during his encounter with the hockey-mask killer. Jason went to the Sheriff and asked him, in a nonverbal way, to teach him how to use guns. The lessons lasted for two days, and not only did Jason learn how to use guns, he learned how to clean and take care of them, in return that only stuck to slicing, slashing, and stabbing the annoying disgusting and naughty teens he's known to... deal with, and not any of the tourists or family vacationers. Amazingly, Jason quietly agreed, for he was still a mute then. Jason also remembered a quote from the Sheriff: "Whatever happens at Camp Crystal Lake, stays at Crystal Lake."

As Jason was done checking out the weapons, he walked out of the storage room and locked the door, and walked down the shaft to one of the of the doors that lead to the surface. He opened the door, and pulled himself up and and he was in the forest again, and at least 80 feet from his little house. He was standing on the forest floor with the grass and moss and dirt and leaves under his boots. He took a deep breath, filling his dead lungs with the cool night air, before exhaling it out. He looked upwards, and saw that the moon was full As he walked towards his house, he noticed Freddy laying on a hammock, with his hands behind his head, his clawed gloved laying on a stump right next to him, with a lit blunt in his mouth. He stopped in his tracks and looked down, to his left, at the burned killer, then up to the dope cigar in his mouth. Freddy opened his eyes and looked over to the towering Camp Blood killer and said in a low energetic state, "Heeeeeyyyyy Jaaaaaayyyysoooon. You gotta uhh... you gotta uhh... you uhhhhh... gotta try this. This is some good shit!" Freddy was no doubt, very high!

Jason just shook his head in disgust and kept on walking.

Freddy just said, "Alrrrrright. More for meeeeee." He said before taking the blunt out of his mouth and exhaling the smoke, before putting it back in his mouth and taking a couple of puffs. Jason rolled his eyes, and continued towards his house.

As he got closer to his house, he heard some lights sobs, from a female.

Jason got worried, he walked in and saw the red head, who also had light shades of black in her hair color, Emma sitting on the couch crying with her friend Aimee with her arm around her shoulders. He noticed eight bear cans laying on the wooden floor. Aimee noticed the masked man and said, "She's upset because, her ex-boyfriend, Neil, had been trying to take me and my virginity into bed for months, not gonna happen never will. Since you killed him, the one that was trying to rape me." She said in a calm yet tired state, but looked liked she had been drinking, but just a little.

"And the beer?" Jason asked.

"Most people drink alcohol when they're like this, its suppose to help with the depression, but it doesn't, sometimes yes, but sometimes it make it worse. And yes I had least two or three, and I'm just feeling a light buzz. And I know I shouldn't even be drinking since I... just turned 19 last week." Aimee went back to comforting her friend.

Jason looked down, before walking over to the couch they were sitting on, and sat right next to Emma.

"I'm sorry for killing in front of you girls." Probably the first time he ever apologized to anyone or anything.

"Don't be." Aimee said

"Her boyfriend only cared about sex, which he pressured her into having since she was fourteen, even though he was three years older. And to add insult to injury, he broke up with her, when he started... to fuck some sluts instead, while at first doing behind her back, last year when she turned sixteen. It sucks for a girl to lose her virginity to a lying cheating asshole." She said with slight, yet calm bitterness in her tone.

Jason sighed with a hint of sorrow, as he started feel his black demon heart go soft. Just then, Jason looked down at left leg and saw a sleeping Emma resting her head on his knee and femur area.

"Listen, Aimee... maybe you should go lay down on my bed. I'll take care of Emma from hear." He said in a kind voice.

"Thank you."

Aimee stood up and slightly staggered toward Jason, and lifted up the lower part of his mask and closed her eyes and placed her lips on his. Jason was shocked, and for some reason did nothing against it. He closed his eyes brought his right hand up and lightly stroked the girl's cheek and gave into the kiss, but he no further advances. After a minute, she retracted with a bright heavy blush on her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little drunk." She said with a embarrassment.

"Don't be. I actually enjoyed the taste of your lips." He said with a smirk and pulling his mask back down.

She smiled before she responded, "Couple things Jason."

"I told Emma lovers thing you said to me earlier, and I uhh... w-we uhh..." Aimee felt her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"I-I'll tell you two about in the m-morning." He said nervously.

"W-w-well actually... uhhh about that uhh..."

Just then, the moon light shined into the house, revealing Aimee more clearly from her long brunette hair, with a couple of light shades of blonde in it, to her torso and arms which her covered by Jason's tattered jacket she was still wearing, to her long, skinny, and tan legs which at the top was her jean shorts with dirt stains, to her pink flip flops.

But what was most revealing that the rays from the moon, was her beautiful light tan face, that was a very bright red from embarrassment, and green eyes.

"W-we c-could be... y-you know... your...'blush brightens up more', l-lovers." She closed her eyes tight and turned around, with her facing her hero.

"Or in Emma's case being a friend with benefits, which uhhhhh..."

Just then, she felt two mammoth sized hands on her shoulders, and a chin resting on the top of her head. Her face turned a VERY bright red in the darkness.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, and you can wear my jacket while your sleeping." Jason said who appeared to have control of this... situation.

Aimee relaxed a bit, "Thank you." She whispered, just enough for Jason to hear it.

Then suddenly, she quickly turned around, and stood on her tip-toes, lifted up the lower part of his mask again, and kissed fully on the lips.

Then she quickly pulled back, turned around and ran into Jason's room and flew herself on his bed. Aimee felt her heart rate skyrocket the second she did that to him again. She grabbed the closest pillow and buried her face into it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath through the nose, before opening her eyes again.

"What's wrong with me!" She whispered to herself.

"Am I that drunk! Or is it just him being... so gentle and kind." She whispered slightly a little louder, before giving it out a groan in frustration, "Augghhhh!"

Jason quietly moved toward the doorway leading to his room. He stood about 8-10 feet away from the young girl laying on his bed. He chuckled a little when he heard her muttering something, possibly about her actions.

As Aimee began to close her eyes, she felt a hand stroking her hair. She didn't have to guess who it was. She opened one of her eyes and peaked out and saw her and her friend's savior on his knees caressing her.

"I'm assuming that... those two kisses were my second awards for helping twice, once by the... camp fire. I like your kisses, and I wouldn't mind the same thing from Miss Emma over their, since so far your kisses and presence makes my black heart feel... light and fluffy. Which surprises me since I'm just a dark and evil and a angry creature of these woods. I can't say that I have a soul, If so its a soul covered with hate and blood." He balled one of his hands into a fist.

"I ask myself every time after I finish killing intruders: Why am I here, and why do I kill? I am, always have been, and always will be... freak show under this mask, which is a reason that lead to my demise as a child! As long as I still live in these woods, happiness will never be present, or least until disgusting teenagers finally stop coming here, to get my hands stained with more blood!" He said with bitterness in his tone.

Aimee felt a pang in her heart, she didn't like the negativity Jason was putting on himself.

"Before, sometimes I wished I didn't have to kill. Now I'm starting to uhhh... starting uhhh... to wish that more often." Jason would have to remember to tell the girls his brain was still in development.

Aimee secretly wiped a tear from eye, and turned her head towards him. She forced a smile, which caught his attention, and then Aimee placed a hand on Jason's chest to where his heart would be.

"Your a human. Just like us. As humans its natural for us to cause destruction, to the world and to ourselves. But what also makes you human, is that you still have feelings and emotions, you probably haven't realized that, because all this killing that you're starting to dislike, represses those good and positive emotions, and deep down inside you there just starting break out of their prison." She finished.

Jason looked down with a hint of sadness and regret in his eyes.

Aimee pulled her hand away from him and said, "I'm sorry I probably don't even know what I'm talking about, I'm just..."

"No." Jason put his hand up.

"You're right." He brought his hand to her cheek, and stroked it. Aimee closed her eyes as she felt his smooth gloved hand caress her cheek. She leaned into his touch and let out a sigh. She opened her eyes when she didn't feel his hand on her cheek anymore.

"Sorry I stopped, but you should sleep." He ended with a smirk.

Jason lifted up his mask once again, placed his hand at the back of her head, and placed his lips on Aimee's forehead. He pulled back and brought his mask back down.

"Good night see you in the morning." He stood up and walked away.

"Hey Jason?"

"Yeah?" He stopped and turned his head.

"For the record, I think you'd be a good boyfriend for me... and for Emma." She smiled, but had another blush on her face.

Under Jason's mask he could feel his face turn red.

"Uhhhhh... go to sleep!" He said with embarrassment, his voice also changed from young adult, to that of a little boy's and Aimee was able to catch it.

She giggled at how cute his child-like voice sounded.

Jason walked out of his room, the floor boards creaking under weight, and sat on the sofa next the sleeping Emma.

Aimee laid down on the bed, and closed her eyes. She inhaled the scent of the jacket she was wearing, it smelled good. It smelled like the forest. She sighed at the scent, that also Jason's, it was very soothing and very calm to her. The scent that was of Jason's as being part of the forest, made her drift off to sleep.

At least 15 minutes passed, and he saw, from sitting on the couch, Aimee was in a peaceful slumber, like Emma.

But Jason knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep for tonight, but he didn't mind one bit, since it wasn't the first sleepless night... when he didn't have any one to kill, except those sinful pig male teens in his forest from earlier. A normal human would sleep every night when they had the chance, but Jason only slept an average 3-4 nights a week.

You may think that a killer living in a forest would have nothing to do, besides killing. He would roam the forest every now and then, he would hunt, play with his toys, make new weapons, cut down a tree or two for house maintenance or for other things.

Jason was brought out of his thoughts, when he heard scream of one of the male teenagers, far out in the distance. His steel blue eyes, literally, glowed red, and grinned evilly under his mask.

'I'll deal with that later.' He thought.

Chchcha Aahaahaa

* * *

That's all for now folks, please review, and patiently for Chapter 10 please.


	10. Shorty

Hello dear readers and fans!

It's late October, and Halloween is approaching.

Some of you have already decided on what your going as, some of you are still deciding, or you might just stay home, give out candy, and not dress up.

The common activities that take place during Halloween are, trick-or-treating, attending and/or holding costume parties, carving jack-o'-laterns, bonfires that you might get drunk at and dance around naked, apple bobbing, playing pranks that sometimes gets people arrested, telling scary stories, and last but not least, watching horror films.

Speaking of horror films, the best channel to watch them is on AMC. Which is American Movie Classics. Fear Fest, last year it was Horror Fest, is playing through October 16-31.

There are horror movies that have refrence to Halloween, or to another holiday. The Halloween franchise, Trick 'r Treat, Valentine, My Bloody Valentine, fucking bloody indeed. And of course the most profitable American slasher/horror franchise, Friday the 13th!

Spike TV is another channel, but it only plays the 2003 film Freddy Vs. Jason, and I think its the only channel that does. The Syfy channel plays mostly monster movies like Supergator, Sharktopus, Frankenfish, etc. They also play the 2007 remake Halloween for some reason. They'll do even when its not October.

There is also the FX channel they play a lot of different genres of movies.

Halloween originated from medieval Ireland that was inhabited by the Celts. LOOK IT UP.

Costumes should fall into these categories: Sexy, but not slutty, Funny, or Scary.

Use your imagination.

Last year, 2010, I was a Prohibition Era gangster

That is all I have for now.

I'm sorry this wasn't another, due to several factors.

School, C in Math, computer "difficulties", and distraction

Thank you very much your beautiful.


	11. Cancelled

Yes it's true, Jason's Choice is cancelled.

I know that your probably feeling disappointed, but I have reasons for doing so.

I was introduced to an anime called Hetalia Axis powers and was distracted by making an incomplete fanfic out of that.  
Now I'm working on a Rurouni Kenshin, after discovering it a third time, last December, story called Demonic Peacekeeper.

The other reason: it was my first fic.  
The chaps were short and some parts, minus the blood and sex, made it seemed either bland or cheesy.

But this story will still be available for the public. And if anybody wants to, they can ask for ownership and continue from there.

Well sorry for disappointing you.  
Now as for my other F13 fic, I'm still undecided so I'm gonna keep it.

But check out my current story  
And I thank those who have taken the time to read and review Jason's Choice.

Seeya.


End file.
